


Sneaking Around

by ItsSupernatural1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Cas, F/M, sub!meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSupernatural1979/pseuds/ItsSupernatural1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters, Meg, and Cas have been working together and one night they get to a hotel and have to split up into different rooms so Meg and Cas share a room and hook up without the Winchesters knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Around

"I call one of the beds," Dean declared as he walked into the dimly lit motel room and set his bag down on the bed furthest from the door.

"Dibs on the other one," said Sam quickly before anyone else could claim the other of the two beds. "Looks like you and Meg are on the floor," he told Cas with a laugh. "Sorry, buddy."

"Actually, I think I'll just get another room," Cas said. "This floor doesn't look very...inviting."

The four looked down to examine the grungy carpet before Dean said, "Probably a good idea, man. You gonna take Meg with you, then?" He shot a look at the demon in the corner who had been strangely quiet since they got back. It was no secret that Dean didn't like having to work with Meg. If he'd had it his way, he would've put a bullet in Meg's head the first chance he got. But she'd proved useful so Sam and Cas made sure Dean didn't kill her.

"Yeah, Meg will come with me," Cas said, turning to look at Meg. A strange look flickered over his face for a split second before it was gone but Dean didn't know what it was. It had almost looked like the kind of look Dean gave girls in bars before he went home with them but that couldn't have been it. It was probably nothing.

"Good. More room for us," Sam said. "And Meg, don't try anything with Cas. We're still only a few rooms away."

"Don't worry, boys. Your precious angel will be perfectly safe with me," Meg sneered. "Come on, Clarence. I need a shower."

With that, Meg and Cas left to go find another room. There was an available room right next door to Sam and Dean but Cas chose one a little further away. he didn't want to risk the boys overhearing something they didn't need to hear.

The two didn't speak until they got to their room and put their stuff down beside the bed. Then, finally, Meg spoke.

"Okay, Cas. I barely said two words to the Winchesters. I behaved for you. Now where's my reward?"

Cas chuckled. He loved how eager Meg always seemed for this. Always so ready and willing to please her angel.

"First, we need to get you in the shower. Take off your clothes," Cas commanded, his voice taking on that deep tone it always did when he was telling Meg what he wanted.

Meg smiled and immediately did as she was told. She took off her jacket while kicking off her boots then took her shirt off before unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them off with her silky panties.

"Now go get the shower started."

Meg turned and walked silently to the bathroom and knelt over the tub to turn the knobs and find the perfect temperature. She turned the knob to cut the shower on and stood to face Cas.

"Get in," Cas directed, his eyes combing over her body.

Meg did as she was told, wordlessly stepping under the hot stream of water and closing her eyes as it flowed over her face. Cas stood in the doorway watching her for a moment before he began stripping his layers of clothes away. He walked over to the shower, pulled back the thin plastic curtain, and stepped in behind Meg. She continued shampooing her hair as Cas placed his hands on her hips and drew her closer to him.

"I love when you're all wet," he whispered in her ear.

Meg smiled and turned to face him. She pressed her body against his and could feel his dick growing harder against her thigh. She leaned in to kiss him and he started moving his hips, grinding his erection against her and then bend his knees a little so he could guide it between her thighs so it was rubbing against her clit.

"Come on, Cas. Why are you teasing me like this? I was so good for you. Be good for me."

Cas laughed. He loved teasing Meg because he loved hearing her beg for it. "Okay. Get out of the shower and dry off," he commanded.

Meg smiled and kissed him roughly before doing as instructed. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, patting herself dry before bending over to dry her hair with the towel. When she was done, she went to lay on the bed. Cas followed her and was immediately on top of her, pinning her down as he kissed her, careful to let his hard dick just barely brush against her clit.

Soon, he had her writhing underneath him, moving her hips up to get more friction between them. He could feel her breaths harder against his lips as she moved. Suddenly, he pressed his hips down against hers, stilling her motions and causing her to moan into his mouth. He pulled her hair with one hand while he wrapped his other hand around her throat and squeezed lightly as he continued to kiss her.

"God, Cas!" she gasped when he released her throat. "Fuck!"

"You like that, you dirty demon whore?" Cas asked, smirking.

"I fucking love it," Meg purred.

Cas smiled. He knew she loved it. The first time this had happened, she'd practically begged him to pull her hair and choke her out. It always made her so wet and Cas couldn't get enough of the noises she always made when he did it.

He kissed her roughly once again before moving to bite her neck ("Oh my God," she whined) and then proceeding to plant a trial of kisses down the middle of her body. He kissed her clit then flicked his tongue against it to lick before placing his mouth in and O around it and sucking it.

Meg bucked her hips up and moved her hands to grab his short, dark hair. Cas loved feeling her hands in his hair as he ate her out. He loved the feeling of her trying to control him. As he ran his tongue up and down her opening, he started grinding against the bed, pressing his dick into it, moaning at the feeling.

Cas brought his hand to rest on her pelvic bone so he could use his thumb to finger her clit as he plunged his tongue inside her. She was so wet and he loved the feel of his tongue sliding so easily in and out of her. Her loud moans indicated that she loved it, too.

"Oh, yes, Cas," she gasped, gripping his hair even harder and pulling it no-so-gently. "Put your tongue on my clit, Cas. Swirl it around, hard."

Cas happily did as he was told, his tongue trading places with his thumb. He put two fingers inside her and rubbed her from the inside the way he knew she liked as he pressed his tongue firmly against her sensitive button and moved it around in small circles.

"Mmm, yes! Oh my God, just like that, Cas! God, I'm gonna come! Oh fuck!" Meg was arching her back off the bed, forcing Cas's fingers to find the exact spot that would push her over the edge. Once he found it, she couldn't take it anymore. Her fingers tightened in his hair and she began moaning uncontrollably.

Cas could feel her spasming around his fingers and then he felt her come dripping onto his fingers. He kept moving his tongue against her until she fell back against the bed, breathing heavily. He dipped his tongue into her to lick up her come before pulling away and putting his fingers into his mouth to lick the come from them, as well.

"Jesus, Cas. I love your tongue so much," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, now I wanna feel yours. It's my turn," he growled, laying down on the bed beside her, his stiff cock still standing straight up.

"My pleasure, angel," Meg said, sitting up and collecting her wet hair so she could put it in a sloppy ponytail. When she was done, she got on her knees beside Cas and grasped his dick in her hand before bending over it and taking it in her mouth.

Cas moaned at the sensation. Meg swirled her tongue around the head, sliding over the tip to taste the precome as she used her hand to stroke the part she couldn't fit in her mouth. This time it was Cas's turn to put his fingers in her hair and pull. Meg moaned and tightened her hand around the base of his dick as she forced her mouth around him, taking in as much as she could until she could feel the tip hitting the back of her throat.

"Oh my... _fucking_ God!" Cas gasped. "Your mouth feels...incredible."

Meg took her mouth off him to lick the shaft (eliciting another long, low moan from Cas) before she looked up at him, grinning. "I know, angel. I can feel your precome dripping onto my tongue. Tastes so good."

"Lay down. I'm gonna fuck you so hard," Cas commanded in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Finally," Meg breathed as she collapsed onto her back beside him.

Cas crawled on top of her and moved between her legs to press his dick into her. He let just the tip sink into her, teasing her for just a moment longer before he thrust his hips forward and slammed all  the way into her.

Meg grunted and moved her legs to bring herself closer to him. She moved her hips up and down, making his dick graze against her g-spot. They both moaned in unison and Cas leaned down to bite her neck hard and Meg wrapped her arms around his back and dragged her blunt nails over it.

Cas fucked her like this for a while, biting her neck as she scratched his back until Meg said, "Wait. Wait."

Cas stopped, breathing hard. "What do you want?" he asked her.

"Turn me over. Get on top of me and fuck me from behind," she begged.

Without a word, Cas leaned back and moved from between her legs to roughly flip her on her stomach. He got on top of her, straddling her and guided his dick back into her dripping opening. He put his hand on the small of her back to keep her still as he fucked into her wildly. He was so close to coming but he was determined to make her come again before he did.

And he knew it wouldn't take long. Meg was struggling against Cas's hand, trying to move back against him but he kept her in place. He leaned down over top of her to put his teeth on her neck again. He bit down hard and Meg moaned into the pillow under her.

"Oh, God! Yes, Cas! Fuck me harder! God, I'm gonna come again!" Meg buried her face in the pillow to stifle her moans but Cas put his hand in her hair and pulled hard, lifting her head away from the pillow.

"I wanna hear you moan when you come all over my dick. Moan for me, you whore."

Meg couldn't take it. Her whole body shuddered and suddenly she couldn't hold back. She moaned so loud the neighbors would surely hear. Her moans were punctuated with Cas's name and various profanities. Cas loved the sound. It was too much for him.

He all but collapsed onto her, thrusting in as hard as he could into her and biting her neck furiously. "God, I'm coming! Oh fuck! I'm coming!"

Meg felt his dick jerk inside her before feeling his come spurting in her. It felt so amazing. Cas continued to grunt and thrust into her until he was completely spent. When eh was finally done, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back beside her.

"God, you feel so good," Meg whispered breathlessly.

"You feel even better," Cas replied. "Especially when I get to feel you come while I'm inside you. It's amazing."

"Are you ever gonna tell the Winchesters about...this?" Meg asked.

"Sure. If I decide I'm tired of living."

Meg laughed. "You know they'll find out eventually. They can never mind their own business."

"Well, I'll deal with that if it happens. But for now, I need sleep," Cas said, letting his eyes fall shut.

They only slept for a few hours before being woken by the Winchesters and forced to dress at record speed and make the other bed look like it had been slept in so they didn't get busted...


End file.
